Ouran Host Club: Class with the Twins
by Drewbelle
Summary: You find your self in a new school and conned into going to their Host Club.


You walk into Math class for the first time in your new school, Ouran High. You walk up to the teacher's desk and hand him your transfer forums. He turns you around to face the class. "Listen up class!" the teacher says as the class quiets down "This is our new student she just came here from the states." All of the sudden everyone starts talking at once. You over heard several people saying "What is she wearing?" so you look down to see that you were in the light blue over jacket with the Ouran High symbol. You black tie with a purple stripe top with a black skirt. "Is she a commoner like Haruhi?"

You take your seat in the back of the room by twins with spiky red hair. As you sit down you turn to the twins with a polite smile. "Can you fill me in on what we have learned so far this year I don't want to be behind." At that moment the guy in front of me turns around "Here I will show you. If I were you I would not believe anything they tell you." He explains most of the lessons in 10 minutes. "By the way I'm Haruhi."He says before he turns around. You stare at him for a minute. _"Sooo, this is the 'commoner' Haruhi. Is she a girl in a guy's uniform?"_ You think to yourself. "SOOOOOO you're the new kid huh!" the twins say at the same time. "I`m Hikaru and this is Kaoru and the Hitachiin twins." One of the boys said."And I don't really care." You reply. They turn to each other and say "Looks like we have gotten ourselves a new toy!" at this comment you give them a disapproving look "What do you think people your own personal toys here for only you two. Some of you have a lot of money and get every toy they could want but some of us don't have everything served to them on a sliver platter!" The two boys stare at you for a moment but seem to instantly snap out of it. They run over and both hug you on either side."You poor thing, you poor, poor thing!" You struggle as they finally let go of you. "By the way what`s your name?" You turn to them "I`m …" The bell rings as you say your name."Bye!" You say as you walk away. The twins turn and look at each and share nothing but a smile, but that's all they need to know what the other was thinking._"This is going to be fun!"_

The twins walk into Science class to see that you were sitting in the back row. They turn to each other and smile. They sit on earthier side of you and take your note pad which you had been drawing in. "What kind of thing does a girl like you draw." Hikaru looks at your sketchpad to see your drawing of a woman in a hospital bed with a little girl crying out side of her door. "Well that`s depressing." He says as he hands the note book over to his twin, Kaoru. "I agree someone needs cheering up, although it is very good. It looks like some took a picture if it weren't for all the graphite." You could feel your face getting hot for your note book has all of your favorite drawings and your drawing are your whole life. "Give it back." You say as tears fill your eyes and you reach for your sketchpad. "Not until you promise you will come to music room #3 today after school." They say at the same time without even so much as glancing at the other one."Fine I promise! Now give it back!" You reach for the sketchpad. "Once you arrive at music room #3!" You slump back into your chair as class starts.

~~~~~~~~~~~Fast-forward to the end of the day~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You walk up to the infamous music room #3 when you open the door you find a man with black hair and glasses writing in his little black book."We do not open for another 15 minutes." He looks at you over your glasses. "Sorry to disappoint you but I am not here for your little club. I just want my sketchpad back." Specs looks at you for a moment. He walks over to you. "I do not believe I know who you are. You are not in any of my records?" he says as he flips through his little black book. "I`m sorry but I have never been here before..." He cuts you off with the slightest lift of his hand."I have notes on every person in this school." You stare at him for a minute. "Well that's not stalker like at all." You say sarcastically. "Well I just moved here from the states." Now it is his turn to stare at you for a moment. "I guess that's why. But your accent, it is not only American is it something more?" You look down at your feet For a moment before you respond. "Fine I am also European. I was in England before the states and France before that. Happy!" Specs stared at you for a moment and you looked at him. "Prove it." he says. "Say something in English. I know enough." You look at him as if he had grown a third head. "Really that`s best you can come up with is that." You say in English surprised that you still had some of a British accent. "So part of that is true. Now for the French I have a friend you can talk to." He says as he writes in his little book. "FINE! Can I PLEASE have my sketchpad back?" By this point rich snobs were really starting to get on your nerves. "I am sincerely sorry but I do not have this book you speak of." At that moment a tall blond man walks in with quiet a presence. "OHHH Kyoya is everything ready?" He suddenly stops as he sees you. "This is the friend." Kyoya whispers to you. **"****Bonjour****Monsieur, je****suis ici****à la recherche de****mon****ordinateur portable.****Avez-vous vu****cela?****"** (Hello Sir, I am searching for my sketchpad have you seen it?) **"****Une jeune femme****qui parle la****langue de l'amour****! ****Comme****pour votre ordinateur portable****je suis****désolé de le dire****, mais ****non, je****ne l'ai pas****vu.** "(A young lady who speaks the language of love! As for your sketchpad I am sorry to say but no I haven't seen it.) **"****Eh bien****merci quand même****. ****Oh, et****je ne parle****japonais****et****anglais.****Ton ami****ne me croyait pas****.**** "** (Well thank you anyway. Oh and I do speak Japanese and English. Your friend here did not believe me.) "Kyoya how come you did not believe her?" Kyoya looks up for he had been ignoring us since he didn't understand what you were saying. "I have no record of this lady in any of our files so I figured she was joking. It seems as though you were not."

I look at the clock it has been 10 minutes since I first met this shadow king over there. "Where are those stupid twins?" You say under your breath but apparently not quite enough for the blond boy quickly looks at you "Was it one of those shady twins that stole your sketchpad! I will kill them." As if on cue they twins walk in. "You made it (Your hair color)." They say in a sing song way. "My name is (Your full name) so please use it, or even better give me my sketchpad and never use it." You say as you put your hands on your hip. The door opens behind the twins as the start to reply, but stop to see who was coming through the door. In comes Haruhi and a tall man with jet black hair with a little boy with blond hair. _"Wait I have heard people talking about these two their third years, but ohhh what were their names?"_ Haruhi walks over to you."Hey (your name) what are you doing here? Oh and this is Mori-sempi and hunny-sempi." You walk over to the two. "Hello!" You turn to Haruhi. "And I am here because those two…..Doppelgangers here stole my sketchpad." Everyone stared at you for a moment. "Hooligans?" You try, but still no. "Idiots, devils, jokers?" You swear you could see the light bulbs turn on in their heads. "Whatever, can you please give me my sketchpad back?"You say to the twins. Haruhi turns to the twins. "Why did you take her stuff?!" The twins put on an innocent look and say "How else could we insure she would come." I got really mad at this. "You are right if you never stole I would have never came. I find this host club a stupid idea." The twins turn to you "Well how about this you stay today to see if you like what we do or not." You start to laugh. "I`m sorry but no way."

The twins smile and put on these green braes. "Let's make a bet. If you can guess which one of us is Hikaru , we will give you your sketchbook back and won't annoy you for a week. If we win you stay and help us with the host club." They turn around in a blur. "Do I still get my sketchbook back even if I lose?" they stop turning and say in chorus "YOU`LL SEE! Now which one of us is Hikaru?" Kyoya walks up to you with a piece of paper. "Sign here and this will just make sure you are a hostess for well ever. Just define who Hikaru is." You read over the paper and sign it and hand it to the twin and turn your back so you don't see the signatures. "(Your name) you get a lot of attention if you get them right. I`m the only one who can tell them apart." Haruhi informs you. "Thanks" When you turn around the twins are in place. It`s like they want people to not be able to tell them apart but know they are two different people. Do you pick right or not. You point to Kaoru. "Kaoru." They all stare at you. "Your…Your right." You turn to Kyoya. "So I get my sketchbook and no annoying twins for a week, right?" "Well actually you had to pick which one was Hikaru. You pick Kaoru." Your eyes widen "That right that's what was in the contract. S…So I lost?" The twins rush over "And we won!" the twins turn to you. "We will see you starting Monday!" You stand there processing what just happened. "Fine whatever, but can I have my sketchbook?" the twins happily give you your sketchbook.

You run to your on campus dorm room. Well more like dorm house. This place was huge and has every room a house has. You lock the door and slump down. "_What did I just get myself into? God why did I even come to this school?" _you knew the reason to this answer but you hate thinking about your parents. They died in a house fire last year, and your brothers thought it would be nice for you to get a 'fresh start', whatever they meant by that.

You go over to your desk and open your sketch book and you start to draw. You love Fridays since you can stay up and draw as late as you want to then sleep in as late as you need tomorrow. You work on your comic book idea for a competition. You decided it would be about your life with some twists in it. Like she is an assassin starting over. This wasn't too far off for you did go a little crazy when your parents died. You wanted to feel wanted so you went to work at a _'club'_. At about 5 you look away from your comic to check your cell.

Your brother Albert was looking for you to have a new part-time job. So almost every night you had a long list of possible sent to you, from him. So far you have not liked any of them. So yet again on your cell was a list. He was getting the idea that you wanted excitement, but that's hard to find in a part time job. It was starting to get annoying, but he meant well and knew you would never find a job if he didn't do this.

You scroll though the list but still not a single job that you liked. So once again you nicely tell him that you still don't see any type of job there that you like. There wasn't even one you would even consider doing. He is getting closer to your type of job, though. You return to your comic once again with a sigh.

You have finally finished the inner part of the comic. All that was left was the cover. Your stomach growling tells you it is time to eat. You look at the clock it was only 8 so you deice to work on the cover latter tonight.

As you walk into the kitchen there was a knock at the door. So you walk to the door and open. "Good evening!" the host club says. "God, you guys sound like vampires! Come in, I guess?" the all walk in to see the dorm house. "This is pretty big for a dorm room." Kaoru says as he looks around. "This is more like a house then a room."


End file.
